Lost In Wonderland
by kitkatkaycee15
Summary: GilxOc RavenxOc GilbertxOc
1. Chapter 1

I could hear Mrs. Kate running around looking for master Oz while Gilbert and I sat in a room drinking our tea while Oz and his little sister Ada hid in a closet. Looking up I could see poor Gilbert shaking slightly as we heard Mrs. Kate banging on the door to get inside.

"GIlBERT! You're a friend of the young master. You always know where the young master is don't you Gilbert?" she hissed slightly. Gil progressively shrank more and more into the seat as Mrs. Kate got closer. "What about you, Violet?"

"N-n-no Mrs. Kate," Poor little Gil was stuttering uncontrollably so I spoke for him next so he wouldn't pass out of fear, "We don't know where he is Mrs. Kate, sorry." I gave her a small smile hoping she'd leave Gilbert and I alone. Instead she just got this wicked grin instead, chuckling darkly.

"Hey Gilbert, young master Oz told me you're afraid of cats, is that right?" She pulled out a cat from behind her and brought it close to Gilbert. His face paled and he looked as if he was going to start crying soon, "He's near the lake Mrs. Kate, please!" He begged her. She dropped the cat and left with all the other maids looking for Oz.

I ran over to Gilbert as he was catching his breathe from being face to face to his worst fear, a cat. Comfortingly I held Gilbert as Oz and Ada walked out of the closet laughing slightly. "Master Oz! Please be nicer to poor Gilbert here, I don't think he can handle another cat being shoved in his face by Mrs. Kate when she's looking for you."

Oz and Ada snickered a bit. "Don't worry Violet, I think Gilbert likes it just fine when care for him."

Gilbert's face started to light up into this scarlet red, "Master Oz. . ." he turned his face away from me and I was left confused.

Oz smiled in mischief as he stared at us, "Gil! Violet! Come on me and Ada are going to explore the grounds a bit!" he shouted at us as he left the room with Ada following not waiting for Gilbert or I to agree to come with him. We both sighed and quickly caught up to the Vessalius siblings.

We spent our time running around the courtyard having as much fun as possible before master Oz's becoming of age ceremony. Oz was turning fifteen years old and as part of the royal families traditions he would have his becoming of age ceremony today. Normally Gilbert and I would try to attend to support Oz but it would look bad on our master if we had attended. Also Gilbert was only fourteen years old while I was only thirteen, so we were seen as too young to attend the event anyway. Master Oz turned his gazed towards Gilbert and me, "You guys hear that?" he asked. We remained silent listening for the sound Oz had heard. Nothing. We shook our heads at Oz. Oz looked at us before he took off running.

"Master Oz!" Gilbert yelled after him, "master Oz where are you going?!" Ada, Gilbert and I ran after Oz to where he finally stopped standing in the middle of a pathway. "Master Oz!" Gilbert yelled again as we got closer to him._Crack._We all looked down and the path started to break beneath our own feet. Terror struck all of our faces as the three of us fell threw the hole leaving Ada on top alone.

"Oz! Gil! Violet!" Ada called from above us.

"Oi Gil?"

"Yeah, Oz?"

"We're alive aren't we?"

"By some sort of miracle we are. Violet are you okay?" I noticed Gil's own hypnotizing gold eyes staring into my own violet ones, then how close he was to me, almost like to protect me; and finally how soft and caring his voice was now compared to his normal voice or his voice before he cries or sees a cat. Blushing slightly I turned my head so I wouldn't have to make anymore awkward eye contact.

"I'm fine, thanks Gilbert." From the corner of my eye I could see Gilbert blushing. So cute. . . Turning towards Oz to see how he was doing I saw him eyeing Gilbert and I, smiling with a twinkle of deviousness in his eyes._Oh God._His eyes widened at the sight before him, it was a grave with a gold pocket watch hanging on the grave. Gilbert and I stood up and joined Oz as he got closer to the grave taking off the pocket watch. "Whose grave is this?"

"I don't know, it's so old the name has worn off." Gilbert replied. We both stared at master Oz who seemed to be in a trance, "Master Oz. . .? What is that?"

"It's a pocket watch, Gilbert." Oz opened up the pocket watch. It played the sweetest melody, it was quiet enticing. Looking over I noticed Oz was frozen.

"Oz?" I asked, "Master Oz? Master Oz are you okay?" After a few more times Gilbert started to walk over to Oz and check on him. We tapped him slightly and said his name but he remained frozen. "Gilbert," I asked, "what's wrong with master Oz?"

Worry was shown on Gilbert's face as he answered, "I don't know," he looked over at Oz again, "Oz. . . O-Oz. . ." He kept repeating as he gently tapped Oz. Suddenly bright green eyes flashed open in shock and slight fear. Gilbert, frightened, yelled slightly and took a few steps back from Oz in fear, "Master Oz!" he started, hands still trembling slightly in fright, "What happened?"

Oz stared at his own hands then at the pocket watch still playing the beautiful melody and quickly shut it close, "It's fine Gilbert, just spaced out a little bit," He laughed slightly but I didn't buy it. His hands were still shaking and his laughter sounded forced, "Do we know whose grave it is?"

"Sadly, no," I started, "The grave is so old the name has been worn down that you can't make out what the name is."

"Oh. . . Well we should get back up to Ada before she gets too worried about us." He flashed his smile to Gilbert and I so we would think he was okay but we both knew better. The three of us climbed up the stairs to where Ada was patiently waiting for us, "Sorry for the long wait Ada"

"Oooooz" Ada said dragging the 'o'. "Lets get ready for your ceremony! I want to go!"

Oz chuckled, "Sorry, Ada," his bright green eyes showed sympathy for the young girl, "You're not old enough to attend the ceremony."

Ada stomped her little foot, "But I want to go!" Gilbert and I chuckled lightly, receiving a glare from Ada, "I'll find a way to go see you big brother!" she cried out running to give Oz a hug.

"Okay, okay, Ada! I need to ask something of Gilbert, please?" She reluctantly let go of the master and Gilbert perked up waiting eagerly for the request, "Gil, I would like you to attend my ceremony as my best friend."

Gilbert stood astonished and Oz just smiled at him as I stood there awkwardly, "B-b-but master Oz! It would look bad for you and your family to have someone like me there! Do you know how much the other nobles would gossip? Besides I'm just your servant. . ."

Oz scoffed and shoved clothing at Gilbert, "Stop whining, Gilbert. You're my best friend and I don't care, plus you don't want me to be sad if you don't came do you?" His green eyes darkened and he gave a creepy smile scaring Gilbert to take the clothes, "Now go get ready, I'll see you soon Gilbert!"

Oz and Ada now walked off to get ready for the ceremony later leaving Gilbert and I here. Gilbert sat on the steps staring at the clothing sighing as I took a seat next to him, "Gilbert," He looked up at me as I put a hand on his shoulder comforting him and smiled, "It'll be fine, you won't mess up. I promise."We both blushed slightly, "It'll be fine, Gilbert. You don't have to do much and there won't be any cats there to mess you up." He smiled slightly at this, "I'll be watching you and master Oz will be up there with you so no need to worry. Who cares if you even mess up? Master won't care and who cares if the nobles there do? You don't serve to please them we only serve to please Oz, not those stuck up rich people." I hugged Gil before I left. The shy boy just blushed and hugged back awkwardly. "Do your best, Gil!" Smiling I ran off leaving him to get ready.


	2. Chapter 2

We had all gotten ready for the ceremony by now, except none of us had seen Gil recently but I just assumed that he was trying to calm himself down before going up there with Oz. I stood in the background with Uncle Oscar and Ada as Oz proceeded to make a fool of him self in front of Sharon Rainsworth. I stared past the two to the other side of the room. There was a man, Sharon's servant I assume, standing there smiling with a little doll on his shoulder. His hair covered one of his eyes and he seemed creepily happy. Looking away, I looked back towards Oz and Sharon as she wished him good luck for tonight and left with her servant and his doll.

"Hey Violet, have you seen Gil?" Oz asked obviously nervous.

"I'm sure he's here already master Oz." I smiled at Oz to make him feel slightly better. The poor master looked like he was on edge about the ceremony soon.

"Good because if he didn't show up I would just have to get Ada more cats!" I laughed slightly, poor Gilbert, always putting up with our harassment to him. "Say Violet, you like Gil don't you?"

I turned bright red, "Master Oz! Gilbert and I, we are just f-friends! T-t-that's all I promise!" Trying to avoid the masters smirking face I looked down at my shoes hoping my face would get less red.

"Aw! Don't worry Violet I think Gil likes you too, maybe even one day you guy will get married." He whispered in my ear. I shivered I knew the master was smirking enjoying my discomfort that he knew my secret crush on Gilbert.

"Marriage? But master Oz I only like Gilbert as a friend I promise! We are both loyal servants to you and it will always remain like that."

"Okay Violet," Oz got that mischievous look in his bright green eyes, "If that's what you say. . ."

"Oz," Uncle Oscar came up and ruffled his hair slightly, "It's almost time for your ceremony, lets go."

"Bye Violet, I'll see you and Gil after, okay?" He smirked as I began to turn red again. He began to laugh as he walked away.

After they left I remained in the room waiting for my face to turn back to its normal color, then left to stand on the side lines to watch Oz and Gil. Walking to the sidelines I passed many nobles. I could see them staring at me in disgust and I could even hear some of the comments they were making.

"Isn't that Vessalius servant? Why is she even here she should be at the house cleaning." Said one.

There was another one as I passed, "I don't know what the Vessalius' were thinking letting their servant go around like this."

I just kept walking pretending that I couldn't hear them, but it hurt. I stopped at my spot and looked up, there was Oscar and master Oz and on the very top of the stairs was Gilbert. There was something about him, I didn't know what, but it was different. Maybe it was the way he was dressed? I didn't know but it was weird, I felt like that wasn't the Gilbert I know. I was probably just over reacting, he was probably still nervous about being up there in front of all these people. Even from all the way down here I could still see his golden eyes shining. Oz began to walk up towards Gil who was holding his coat. Once he got up there I saw Gilbert put on Oz's coat for him. What happened next is what I least expected. . . The hands on the clock had moved and now the clock had started ringing as it hit twelve. Everyone was startled, some even screamed in fright. My eyes grew wide. The clock had been broken for the past hundred years and just now it had rung.

Suddenly I got a shocking feeling running through my body. Everyone around me seemed to be frozen. Frightened I began looking around me; everyone was frozen. I looked back up on the stage. People in hooded robes were surrounding Oz and Gilbert. I moved forward quietly, scared to make my presence known to the hooded people. I couldn't hear what they were saying so I moved forward even more. Gilbert suddenly grabbed Oz from behind and stabbed him, Oz feel to the floor but was still alive.

I couldn't take it, I had to go see if the master was okay. "Oz!" I shouted. The hooded people turned towards me, my presence was officially known. I ran towards them.

I ran up to Oz as he started to get up, "Violet? What are you doing? Get away from here you could get hurt!"

"I'm your servant I'm suppose to keep you from getting hurt!"

Suddenly a bright light appeared and chains few around. Gilbert and I few back and hit a wall. Whatever that was controlling Gilbert screamed and left his body unconscious. I gasped as a giant rabbit appeared above Oz holding a scythe.

"B-Rabbit!" Some of the hooded men shouted.

"Hey death gods! This boy is my property. I have just decided this now. Say death gods if you want to make a move against this kid I'll go all out to stop you. I won't allow anyone to take away my property."

"You want to stop us? I can't let you do that!" One of the death gods said pulling out his sword.

"You don't know your place!" The rabbit said chuckling as they got ready to fight.

I felt my head and look at the blood it left on my hand. Starting to feel slightly dizzy I crawled over to Gilbert to check on him as the fight broke through the roof and started to take place outside. "Gilbert. . ." I said as I got closer. No movement, did the thing that was controlling him kill him? I crawled closer to touch his chest to feel if he had a heartbeat._Bump. Bump. Bump_. Thank god he was still alive. "Gilbert, please Gil, wake up. . ." I was scared and my eyes started to water. The man with the sword came flying back down here and the giant rabbit cornered him with her scythe.

Gilberts eyes started to open up slightly and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Violet?" I nodded hugging him. He looked over and gasped, "Master!" he shouted.

We all stared in shock as the rabbit removed her scythe from the man and turned into a girl around our age. The man got up and was joined by another hooded man. She began to chuckle again, "How can I kill you?" She asked smirking, "You're here to take this kid to the abyss, right?" She started laughing crazily and chains few around everywhere and crashed into things, "Let's give our blessings to this little lamb who's going to the abyss!"

Gil had already started crawling away to the hooded men, "Gil please don't. . ." I fell on the ground already losing a lot of blood from my head wound. I just stared hopelessly from the ground at him hoping he wouldn't be harmed anymore. Gil had reached up to the men and was pulling on one of their coats.

"Gil!" Oz called to him when he saw what Gil was doing.

"Why? What'd you do to the master! There isn't a reason to send him to the abyss!"

"Stop it Gil! Get away!" Oz shouted at him.

Lightning flashed and Gil sat on the floor frightened staring at the mans face, "You. . ." He said. The man pulled down his hood further down his face aware that Gil recognized him, "How could you?"

"Gil!" Oz yelled grabbing the sword and running towards the man. "Get away from Gil!" His eyes were shut as he continued to run forward and held the sword above his head ready to swing down. But Gil jumped up in front of the man defending him.

"Master Oz you can't! This person is . . ." It was all silent. I started gasping for air as tears filled my eyes.

Oz opened his eyes as Gilbert fell to the ground. He dropped the sword and stepped back, "G-Gil. . . I k-killed Gil. . ." He dropped down to his knees and screamed.

"Gilbert!" I shouted as I crawled to Gilbert with the little energy I had left. I finally reached him, "Gilbert! Please wake up!" I cried shaking him.

"Interesting." In the corner of my eye I could see the girl floating watching this like it was some sort of game. I just ignored her trying to help Gilbert. The man turned around and sliced her with his sword and I was slightly relieved but she appeared behind Oz, holding him in an embrace, "I'll be waiting for you." She said finally as she disappeared back to where she came from.

The men grabbed Oz and the one Gilbert saved stood in front of him, "Oz Vessalius."

I left Gilbert to save our master, "Stop!" I shouted at them crawling closer and closer to them. They just ignored me. I began to start throwing tiling the ceiling from when the rabbit broke it.

"Your sin is your very existence!" The man said.

"Stop it!" I yelled at them. Black feathers started falling and a giant black monster with wings came. A bright light surrounded them and it made me fly back to where Gilbert was. "Oz!" I shouted but the bright light disappeared and he was already gone but the two men were still there. "What did you do to him?" I shouted at them, "Bring him back!" They didn't even give me a second glance before they left.

My head began to pound. I could hear the people below become unfrozen and someone started running up to where Gilbert and I where. My vision was becoming really blurry and my head was in so much pain. I took one last look at Gilbert, "Please be okay. " I whispered as a tear fell down my check and I finally blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

I could feel the warm sun warm up my face as I slowly regained consciousness. I could hear the hushed whispers of people around me talking of the previous events._Oz,_I thought and my hand tightened into a little fist. How could I be so careless to have let him be taken away from us all like that? What kind of servant was I? Oz has given me everything I have and I repay him by not being able to save him when he needed me most. I flinched as more of my memories had begun to return me._Gilbert._My eyes opened wide and I shot straight up.

"Violet? Violet are you okay?" Uncle Oscar came running up to me.

"Where's Gilbert?" I started to cry. I remembered everything. Gilbert was possessed and ended up stabbing Oz but not hurting him too badly and then Oz slashed Gilbert's chest while trying to save him from the hooded men. "Gilbert!" I cried out even more.

Uncle Oscar grabbed onto my hand, "Shh, Violet, he's fine. Gilbert's fine. Right now he needs some rest but he's alive. You're both alive. Look he's over there."

I looked over he was on the other side of the room but I couldn't really see him clearly buried under all those blankets. I began to cry again, "But what about Oz? These horrible, horrible, men took master Oz from us all for no reason, no reason at all. Master Oz will come back right?"

"Oz will be safe," even though his words were reassuring I could still see the doubt in his eyes, "He just won't be returning for awhile."

I could tell he was trying to give me the easier version of the story but I wouldn't let him, I want to really know what happened to Oz, "Master Oscar," I looked up at him, "Oz ... Was he … You know …" I felt my eyes start to water again trying to continue on, "Was he really sent down to the abyss?"

The older man sighed. He took off his glasses, sighed and brought his hand up to his face squeezing the bridge of his nose, squinting his eyes closed, "Oz has been sent down to the awful place known as the abyss," So it was real… I always had believed it was just an old folk tale nothing more. But now poor master Oz, stuck in an unknown land full of all the worst people, unable to break himself free, "But we will get him back."

Tears stopped pooling in my eyes, "O-Oscar… Really? But how?!"

"Violet, when you grow up you'll understand this more. There is a group called Pandora, I belong to this group. We fight off the occasional monsters that come from the abyss trying to form contracts with desperate people. We try to stop anything that comes out of the abyss into this world and we also try to learn more about the abyss so we can one day try to control it. The people who threw Oz into the abyss were a group known as the Baskervilles. We don't know why they had any reason to throw Oz into the abyss but they did and I promise you we will find out why and get him back."

"Baskervilles? Like the people who caused the tragedy of Sabrie? But why would they take Oz and throw him into such an awful place? What did he do? Master Oscar, it's my fault he's there! If I did my job," I looked down at the ground trying to avoid eye contact, " I should have protected Oz. It was my job to keep him safe. Everything I have is thanks to you guys and the only thing I had to do was to make Oz happy and protect him from harm. I couldn't even do that. What kind of servant am I that I can't even protect my master? I should have tried harder to save him, he has done everything for me and I can't even repay him by protecting him."

I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Violet," I looked up and Uncle Oscar was smiling down at me sympathetically, "There was nothing you could do to save him, the Baskervilles are too powerful and were lucky that they didn't hurt you or Gil anymore than they did, they could've killed you guys but they didn't and I'm thankful for that. We can all work together later on getting Oz back but for now I have to return to my work and you have to rest, you were badly injured." He started to walk on away back to his work.

"But there was someone there… She could have saved us all but she didn't! She helped a bit in the beginning and she was beating the Baskervilles all by herself but at the end she went back to the abyss because she was waiting for Oz or something like that…"

"What?" he said startled, turning back towards me, "What do you mean someone else was there fighting off the Baskervilles?!"

"There was this giant rabbit. It was attacking the Baskervilles at first saying that Oz was it's property and if they wanted Oz they would have to fight her for it then she turned into this girl saying that she couldn't kill them because they both wanted Oz in the abyss! Uncle Oscar! What could they both have wanted with Oz?!"

_"B-Rabbit."_He said under his breath. His face paled out slightly and he quickly turned away from me, "I have to go." I tried to call him back but he didn't listen, "Just stay here with Gilbert and don't leave!" He yelled as he walked out of the room.

I sighed and I tried to prop myself up and my elbows slowly. I grimaced slightly I could feel the pain returning to my head. Slowly I swung my legs out of the bed and slowly lowered my feet to the ground. Once I stabled my self I started walking around the room. It was a large room and I quickly recognized this room as what Oz liked to call the 'health room'. I remembered when ever he was sick or hurt Gilbert and I would always help him here to get help. Neither of had been here because we were sick or hurt and it felt weird for it to be just the two of us here and no Oz. I looked over and Gilbert and frowned. He had no shirt on but I could see the bandages on his chest red from blood. The wound Oz had given him trying to save him but almost killing him instead.

_"Gil!" Oz yelled grabbing the sword and running towards the man. "Get away from Gil!" His eyes were shut as he continued to run forward and held the sword above his head ready to swing down. But Gil jumped up in front of the man defending him._

_"Master Oz you can't! This person is . . ." It was all silent. I started gasping for air as tears filled my eyes._

_Oz opened his eyes as Gilbert fell to the ground. He dropped the sword and stepped back, "G-Gil. . . I k-killed Gil. . ." He droppeddown to his knees and screamed._

_Gilbert…_I thought. Oz had tried to save him but he risked his own life to defend the man who was probably going to kill the both of us and sent Oz away to the abyss. Who could be so important that Gilbert would so foolishly do that? Why? I started to walk over to where his bed was and rested myself slightly against it as I looked down on him. His face was pale and lifeless and his golden eyes could not be seen shining. My hands traced his bandages where his wounds were underneath. I began to think about what happened for him to get these wounds. Why? Why would he hurt himself to save an enemy?

I was unaware that I was even crying until I felt a hand reach up to my face a lightly brush away the tears that had begun to streak down my face. "Violet," I looked down and saw golden orbs staring back at me, "why are you crying? Please don't cry Violet."

"G-G-Gilbert…. Gilbert you're alive!" I cried even hard jumping into a hug with him. I could feel him grimace in pain from his wounds so I let go, "Gilbert, I… I thought you were dead and Oz was taken away… I thought I was all alone."

I started crying and he pulled me into a soft embrace and we sat next to each other on his bed holding onto each other, feeling each others pain and sorrow, "Violet, shh," He whispered into my ear while still cradling me, "I would never leave you alone. All we have is each other. And what about Oz? What happened? Is he okay?"

Resting my head down on his shoulder I began to quietly whisper to him, "Oz was taken down to the abyss, Gilbert," I paused for a moment feeling myself start to choke up, "Uncle Oscar says that we can get him back… But what if we can't? What happens then?"

"We'll get him back. We both care about Oz more than anything and I'll do anything to get him back, he's my best friend. We care about Oz more than ourselves and I believe we would both risk our lives for him so no matter what we will get him back or at least we will die trying right?"

"Yes." I was shocked I had never heard Gilbert be so passionate over something.

"Violet, with Oz gone I'm not sure how long I can be here. I feel like I should have protected him better and that it should have been me, not him that had been thrown into the abyss. I think I have to leave. Without Oz here I'm lost and I need to find ways to get him to return but I feel I can't do that if I'm stuck here."

"Gilbert, you, you're not leaving me right? Right Gilbert…"

He sighed and traced his hand through my hair as he held my crying form tightly, "I have to leave. I just can't be here anymore, it's my fault he's gone and I'll get him back I promise."

"Then I'll go with you. It's my fault that he was sucked down into the abyss so I'll help you ass much as I can."

"But wha-"

I cut him off before he could have continued on talking and extended my hand out to him, "If you go I go with you. We are all we have left and we can't leave each other behind right? So promise me that you'll take me with you and I can help."

He grabbed on to my hand and your hands, his voice was quiet and sounded scared, "So we leave tomorrow." I looked at him and smiled lightly, tomorrow would be a new page in our lives and we would save Oz no matter what.


End file.
